Not Enough
by unrecognized
Summary: Dan ia pun tidak marah. Dia tidak bisa marah pada kakaknya yang selalu menemaninya saat ia sendiri di rumah. Tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tetap merasakan sakit di hatinya dan sesak di dadanya. Ketika ia menangis pun, ia tidak tahu alasannya. Kyuhyun-Siwon brothership


**-Not Enough-**

**.**

**.**

_Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua wajahnya untuk menatap sepasang mata kelam dihadapannya._

"_Itu tidak cukup, Hyung. Maaf.."_

_Ia berjalan lagi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah lelaki tadi. Meninggalkan sesosok lelaki yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sesalnya. _

**.**

**13 years before**

Kyuhyun kecil menangis menanti kedua orang tuanya hadir di acara wisuda taman kanak-kanaknya. Bukan, ia bukan takut karena tak ada yang menemaninya. Ia hanya sedih kalau sampai tidak ada yang datang ke acara wisudanya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah protes ketika 2 tahun berturut-turut orang tuanya tidak hadir pada hari kunjungan orang tua, atau bahkan pada saat penerimaan hasil laporan perkembangannya di taman kanak-kanak tersebut. Ia hanya ingin orang tuanya datang di acara wisuda itu. Tapi sampai namanya yang dipanggil pun, orang tuanya tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya saat itu.

Ketika sampai rumah, tahulah dia bahwa orang tuanya tidak hadir karena harus mendatangi acara kelulusan sekolah dasar kakak laki-laki yang paling ia sayang. Dan ia pun tidak marah. Dia tidak bisa marah pada kakaknya yang selalu menemaninya saat ia sendiri di rumah. Tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tetap merasakan sakit di hatinya dan sesak di dadanya. Ketika ia menangis pun, ia tidak tahu alasannya.

**.**

**10 years before**

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Malam sebelumnya, ia meminta pada Tuhan agar esok ketika membuka mata, ketiga orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya- ayah ibu dan kakaknya- adalah orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Lalu mereka akan menemaninya membuka kado bersama-sama dan akan bercengkrama seharian bersamanya.

Tapi ketika ia membuka mata, hanya kesendirian yang ia dapatkan. Orang tuanya masih belum kembali dari perjalanan bisnis, dan kakaknya, pergi menginap di rumah teman barunya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia ingat laki-laki itu tidak menangis. Ia hanya diam memandang langit-langit kamar menahan sesuatu yang diyakininya tidak boleh keluar dari mata seorang laki-laki. Seharian itu ia mengurung diri di kamar.

Tepat pukul 4 sore kakaknya, Siwon pulang dan mengetuk kamarnya. Ia bingung apa ia harus pura-pura tidur atau membukakan pintu untuk kakaknya. Tapi ia Kyuhyun yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya, dan ia membukakannya. Ketika ia buka pintu kamarnya, sebuah black forest dan cengiran lebar kakaknya meluruhkan kesedihannya saat itu. Ia tidak ingat kalau ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya juga.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kyunnie. Hyung menginap di rumah Ryewook untuk belajar membuatkanmu ini. Maaf kalau…"

Kyuhyun pun berhambur memeluk kakaknya yang histeris berusaha menyelamatkan kue buatannya. Mereka menghabiskan black forest itu bersama para pekerja di mansion Choi.

**.**

**7 years before**

"Saengil chukka hamnida.. saengil chukka hamnida.." lagu ulang tahun itu dilantunkan oleh lebih dari 500 tamu undangan untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke 17 seorang Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun dengan bangga berdiri di sisi kiri ibunya yang tepat berada di sisi kiri hyungnya. Sedangkan ayahnya berada si sisi kanan Siwon. Ia sangat senang Siwon mendapatkan limpahan kasih sayang yang sangat besar dari banyak orang. Dan kemudian ia teringat, tidak sekalipun orang tuanya pernah mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya selama ia hidup.

Bahkan pada ulang tahunnya 2 bulan yang lalu, Siwon sengaja menelepon kedua orang tuanya di kantor dan memaksa mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ketika gagang telapon diserahkan padanya mereka berkata, "Bisakah kau tidak manja? Kau tahu kami sibuk? Jangan mempengaruhi Siwon dan jangan terlalu manja padanya!"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia merasa iri pada Siwon.

**.**

**1 year before**

"Kyu, kenalkan ini kekasih hyung, Stella. Stella, kenalkan ini adikku satu-satunya, Kyuhyun."

Dan sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi Siwon yang menemaninya bermain play station, tidak ada lagi Siwon yang mengingatkannya untuk tidak tidur larut, dan tidak ada Siwon yang memaksanya memakan sayuran di makanannya.

**.**

**6 months before**

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai memasuki rumahnya. Hari itu hari kelulusan SMA nya yang mana diantara kedua orang tuanya tidak ada yang menghadiri acara kelulusannya, dan ia melihat pacar Siwon berciuman dengan Kangin, musuh kakaknya.

"Hyung, kurasa Stella noona bukan wanita yang baik untukmu.."malamnya Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Siwon yang baru selesai menelepon kekasihnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Ia bukan wanita yang baik untukmu. Aku tahu itu. Ia sangat tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang tulusmu hyung."

"Ia wanita baik-baik Kyu! Hyung tahu kau hanya benci padanya karena hyung tidak memperhatikanmu lagi kan?"tuduh Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Baru kali itu Siwon menggunakan nada tinggi pada adiknya.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat lelah saat itu. Ia pun membalas ucapan bernada tinggi kakaknya

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku? Bahkan kau sudah mulai membentakku demi wanita itu!"

PLAK!

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kyuhyun ada seseorang yang menamparnya. Bahkan orang tuanya yang sangat acuh padanya pun tidak pernah menamparnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia lulus TK, ia menangis. Bahkan di depan kakaknya.

"Terima kasih kado kelulusannya, Hyung.." ujar Kyuhyun beranjak dari hadapan Siwon.

Siwon pun tersentak. Tangannya.. mulutnya.. adik kesayangannya. Ia bahkan baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari kelulusan adiknya.

**.**

**5 months before**

Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun selalu menghindari Siwon. Bukannya Siwon tidak pernah mencoba, tapi Kyuhyun lah yang selalu menghindar. Sibuk mengurus administrasi masuk kuliah, dalih Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya puncak dari semuanya adalah hari itu.

Siwon memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, dan adiknya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya selama sebulan ini, selalu pura-pura sibuk di hadapannya.

"Maaf hyung, aku mau istirahat. Bisakah kau keluar?" usiran itu membuat Siwon geram bukan main. Ia sudah berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi pikir Siwon, Kyuhyun sangatlah keterlaluan kali itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku sudah minta maaf bukan? Dan kau sudah memaafkanku kau bilang! Tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku, Kyu?" bentak Siwon. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Orang tua mereka yang baru datang 2 jam yang lalu bergegas mengahampiri kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya bilang aku memaafkanmu kan? Aku tidak bilang kalau aku sudah melupakannya!" balas Kyuhyun sengit. Siwon tambah marah.

"Kau ini kekanakan! Kau dendam? Kenapa tidak balas? Sini balas aku!"tantang Siwon

"Siapa yang kau bilang kekanakan? Lihat sikapmu sekarang, Siwon!" balas Kyuhyun yang terlalu kesal dan memanggil kakaknya dengan bahasa informal. Hal itu membuat murka Tuan Choi

"Dia kakakmu, Kyu! Bersikaplah sopan, anak berandal!" seru Tuan Choi

"Bahkan aboeji yang tidak tahu permasalahannya membelamu Siwon! Kau puas?" sengit Kyuhyun

PLAKK

Tuan Choi menampar pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Pipi yang sebulan lalu ditampar Siwon. Tapi kali ini lebih keras, lebih sakit.

Tes..

Setetes darah meluncur ke lantai. Semua diam membeku.

Tes..

Kali ini setetes air mata yang jatuh. Dan Nyonya Choi segera memeluk Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" tolak Kyuhyun segera menghapus air matanya. Semua kaget. Kyuhyun yang lembut dan penurut sudah berubah. Bukankah kalian yang menciptakannya menjadi seperti ini?

"Kyu, maa..."

"Aboeji dan oemoni tahu? 18 tahun aku berusaha mengerti! Tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mengerti dan bahkan tambah tidak mengerti!"lirih Kyuhyun menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"Apa aku terlalu bodoh makanya kedua orang tuaku malu dan tidak pernah mau datang ke sekolah, menghadiri hari orang tua, mengambil raporku, atau setidaknya menghadiri acara wisudaku? Apa orang tuaku terlalu sibuk mencarikanku uang makanya tidak pernah ingat mengucapkan selamat malam kepadaku, menanyakan hariku, bahkan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang hanya setahun sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun kali ini mulai menatap mata kedua orang tuanya.

"Kyu..."

"Tapi kemudian aku sadar. Aku tidak pernah tidak juara umum. Apakah kalian tahu? Aku bahkan tidak punya teman karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara membuat kalian bangga padaku! Membuat kalian sekali saja menatapku! Menganggapku ada!" lirih Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata yang selama ini ditahannya.

"Dan kemudian aku sadar, sesibuk itukah kalian bahkan setiap malam selalu menelepon kakakku hanya untuk mendengarkannya cerita berjam-jam. Tapi untukku, bahkan 5 menit saja dalam setahun untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tidak pernah kalian luangkan!" kali ini Kyuhyun menatap pula kakaknya.

Siwon menatap lirih adiknya. Selama ini, itukah yang ia rasakan?

Adiknya yang sangat imut kini sudah dewasa. Siwon baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun semakin kurus. Apakah ini sebulan belakangan? Atau sudah menjelang 1 tahun semenjak ia menjalin hubungan dengan Stella? Kyuhyun pun sangat ia banggakan kepada teman-temannya dulu. Kyuhyun yang pintar, Kyuhyun yang manis, dan Kyuhyun yang polos. Siwon bahkan ingat bahwa ia telah mengganti subjek pembicaraanya menjadi Stella kepada teman-temannya.

Seoul University. Kampus tujuan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswa pilihan yang masuk tanpa tes, 25 dari 2341 mahasiswa baru di universitas itu. Siwon ingat kalau ia belum memberikan Kyuhyun ucapan selamat.

"Sungguh, aku iri padamu, Hyung…" itulah kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun pada Siwon sebelum Kyuhyun pergi dari situ. Membawa sebuah ransel yang Siwon tidak tahu apa isinya

"KYUHYUUUUNNNN..." Nyonya Choi hanya bisa berteriak histeris melihat kepergian anak bungsunya.

Dan keesokannya Kyuhyun ditemukaan tewas terjun dari jembatan di atas jalan tol.

.

**Present**

_Kali Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang bersender di sebuah pohon rindang di sebuah padang ilalang yang sangat luas. Siwon ingat Kyuhyunnya sudah tiada. Siwon pun ingat setelah peristiwa itu ibunya menjadi bahkan tidak menyangkal ia merasa bukan hanya kehilangan adiknya, tapi juga setengah dirinya. Ayah mereka pun kadang suka tertangkap sedang menangis di kamar Kyuhyun._

_Dengan perlahan Siwon berjalan menemui Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya._

"_Aku, Aboeji, dan Oemoni sungguh menyesal, Kyu… Kembalilah pada kami, Baby."_

_Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua wajahnya untuk menatap sepasang mata kelam dihadapannya._

"_Itu tidak cukup, Hyung. Maaf.."_

_Ia berjalan lagi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah lelaki tadi. Meninggalkan sesosok lelaki yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sesalnya. _

_Setelah sosok Siwon menghilang, terlihat tetesan air mata di wajah malaikat Kyuhyun._

"_Maaf, aku tidak cukup kuat bertahan bersama kalian. Maaf aku menganggap neraka Tuhan lebih baik daripada hidup bersama kalian. Maaf karena aku menyesal…"_

Dan itu adalah mimpi terakhir Siwon tentang Kyuhyun.


End file.
